Love in the Time of Emergency
by DanielIsNotMyName
Summary: Nishikino Maki has been dominating the medical field with her looks and intelligence. She is known for her stubborn and independent attitude. Her life is definitely perfect and she was sure that no one can ever top her in the medical field... until a certain smoking hot surgeon named Yazawa Nico, ruined everything for her. (Medical themed) (NicoMaki feat. all other ships)
1. Episode 0

**Episode 0: Someone Call the Doctor**

She paved her way towards the office with such grace and elegance. The staffs can't help it but look at her with a hint of envy, and a little hint of admiration. She is an epitome of beauty, often compared to Aphrodite and Helen of Troy. She is not only beautiful, but also a prodigy in her field. All the men wanted her, and all the women envied and hated her. This is her life. This is Nishikino Maki's life

Ever since she was a child, she was a crowd favorite and everyone did her lots of favor in order to capture her attention. But with Maki being an introvert, she hated the attention that much and preferred doing things by her. At the age of 18, she completed her Medicine degree and with Latin honors. Immediately after that, she passed the licensure examination and inherited the hospital that her father established.

Now 20, Maki still dominates the medical field in all aspects.

Maki is also a talented pianist and composer. Her works were featured and used by notable stage producers and was praised by thousands of people. Clearly, Nishikino Maki has achieved so many things for her age and is on the top of the world.

But every person has a negative side, in a way or two.

The young doctor is known to have a cranky and strong willed attitude in and out of the hospital. A lot of people were intimidated by stares, and as much as possible they avoid having an eye contact with her. Yet, the young doctor doesn't care about her surroundings and focuses on her work and hobbies instead.

Maki sighed whenever she thought about those nurses gossiping about her instead of focusing on their work. She told herselfnot to get stressed by the fact that the staffs on their hospital were a bunch of slackers and needed replacement. But she couldn't afford terminating staffs again, when she terminated about half of the remaining staffs this month. She sighed again.

Arriving at her office, she saw her desk full of files from the other executives. She sat on her office chair and began arranging the files. After doing so, she noticed a small paper with something written in it.

 _I hired a young and energetic surgeon. She's also smart and talented like you. I told her to go there as soon as she finalizes her plan. Take care of yourself always and please, visit us when you are not that busy. Your mom and I miss you so much._

 _-Dad_

"And I told him not hire another one until someone resigns… or until I terminate someone…" the young doctor sighed for the umpteenth time today. Her work schedule was overloaded for the current month alone, and she has to deal and orient a newbie? Maki secretly cursed under her breath and wished for someone to kill her already. She can't handle the work load anymore but then again, she wished for it. Plus the thought of her slacking employees celebrating her death made the young doctor have the will to live again.

"I better go now and check my patients"


	2. Episode 1

**Author's note: I'm going to finish this story no matter what. I got a writer's block while writing the other updates of my other story. Sorry. But anyway, I hope y'all like this new episode and hopefully, more followers to come! hahahahahaha I'm currently sick and needed hospital care so yeah, the next update might take a while. Take care y'all!**

 **Edit: Thank you readers for pointing out the error! :D I love you all~**

 **Another edit (LOL): Again, this is just a work of fiction. Meaning, I did not put any real life context on how to become a doctor in this fan fiction. In reality it will take you up to 15 years just to become a surgeon or a doctor. Don't take this fiction seriously XD But then again, I recently read a news regarding a Chinese man that became a doctor at the age of 20 :O Can someone verify me that one? It's really amazing :O**

 **PS: I'm currently a medical student with an aim of being a cardiologist in the near future XD**

* * *

 **Episode 1: Match**

It was around 11 pm when Maki finished all of her work loads. She stretched in her office chair and sighed. It was so late and she was so tired, she can't wait to go home now and have a long rest. Tomorrow is the day where the new recruit will arrive and have her orientation; of course Maki is the one in charge as always. Thinking about the extra work she needed to do tomorrow make the young doctor sigh again.

Maki stood up from chair, activated the security and lock system, and finally left her office. She was walking along the main corridor when she saw a couple of nurse sleeping on their quarters. The young doctor sighed for the umpteenth time and reminded herself to terminate those slackers first thing in the morning tomorrow.

Maki continued walking down the corridor with those slackers still on her mind. Before she knew it, she was already standing in front of her shiny red Toyota Vios. Once she entered and started her car, she immediately drove on the way to her mansion. Maki turned on the radio and put it on a specific radio station, a radio station where two of her friends work at as DJ's.

 _ **What's up you all~ this is DJ Tsubasa~ and as usual, this is the "Saturday Night Fever with Tsubasa" segment! Woo! Before going to our Q & A portion, I just want to congratulate my dearest friend for receiving a prestigious award. I'm sure you all know Dr. Nishikino Maki right? Yeah right. Who doesn't know her and the fact that she dominates the medical field? You live in a rock if you don't know her! Haha! But seriously though, Maki received the "Person of the Year" award on the 20**_ _ **th**_ _ **Medical Fielders Conference Awards last night. Woo! Congratulations Maki! We're so proud of you!**_

The young doctor smirked as she heard every single staff on the radio show praising her. Even though she did not attend the awards night last night, she was still the talk of the town for receiving the prestigious "Person of the Year" award again. Although she expected it, it was still a nice show seeing and hearing her rivals squirm with anger and jealousy on various News Channels every time they ask about how they felt regarding her win. The young doctor was suddenly tempted to post a picture of her with the award on her instagram.

"I better call Kotori-senpai and ask her to make me a nice dress." The young doctor murmured

Her trip to her mansion lasted about 30 minutes. The young doctor became tired even more and desperately needed a rest. When she entered the main corridor of her mansion, she was welcomed by her dog named"Hiro". Hiro is somewhat Maki's stress reliever and is her happy pill. Whenever things didn't turn out the way Maki planned, Hiro was always there to cheer her up.

"Hiro-kun~ did you miss me?" Maki smiled a little. Although she knew dogs can't speak, she still loves talking to her dog a lot.

The moment she entered her bedroom, Maki immediately flopped herself to the bed and closed her eyes. She was so tired, so tired to the point where she was actually rethinking to change careers soon.

She was about to completely fall asleep when she heard her phone rang. Furious and frustrated, she picked up her phone and answered the call.

"Nishikino speaking, how may I help you?"

" _ **Maki-chan~ it's me~"**_

"Oh Hanayo, what's up?" Maki's rage went down when she heard the calm voice of her friend, Koizumi Hanayo. Hanayo was a food science major back in the university and was a classmate of Maki in some medical subjects. The two became friends because of their mutual interests. Being friends with Hanayo has also led Maki in being friends with Hanayo's long time girlfriend (now "husband"), Hoshizora Rin (a culinary major).

" _ **I just want to congratulate you for winning that award~ we are so proud of you!"**_

"Thank you. Where's Rin by the way?"Maki smiled a little.

" _ **She's closing the store now, hehe. How about you stop by in our restaurant once you have time? You know to celebrate and such. Ren and Ai would love to see again."**_

"Of course! I'm their beautiful godmother! Hahaha"

" _ **Hahaha. I'm still thankful to you up until now for introducing us the ICD. If it weren't for you, we wouldn't have Ren and Ai."**_

"Don't mention it. I did the right thing; you and Rin were dating ever since you two were high school students. I'm also a witness of your breathtaking engagement with Rin back in the university. You two wanted kids by the timeboth of you got married. I know some ways for you to have a baby so, why not tell it to you two right?" Maki chuckled as she remembers the time where Rin was close in crying her eyes out from happiness when found out that Hanayo was pregnant with her kid. It was possible, thanks to Maki.

" _ **In the end, you made no sense. Hahahaha"**_

"I did!"

"… _**Maki-chan?"**_

"Uh, yes?"

" _ **Aren't you gonna start dating someone now? I mean, you used to tell us back then that you'll only date someone if you are successful enough in our opinion."**_

"Yes, I did say that. But am I successful in your opinion? To everyone else's opinion?" The young doctor closed her eyes for a brief moment.

" _ **You're so successful now, Maki-chan. You are so successful to the point that no one can ever drag you down."**_

"But I don't want to date anyone just yet. I just want to focus in my career for a while and start dating someone whenever I feel like it."

" _ **Whatever makes you happy, Maki-chan. We'll always support you in every decision you make."**_

After their conversation, the young doctor took a quick shower and changed into her pajamas. She played with Hiro for a while before lying on her soft bed again. Millions of thoughts gathered inside her head, mostly things and ideas about dating. She worked so hard for her reputation and couldn't risk the chance of ruining it just because of dating. In the end, she shrugged her thoughts and decided to sleep.

* * *

The young doctor was sleeping so peacefully, until she heard a ring from her phone. She tried to ignore it at first, but as time passed by the ring became annoying for her own good. Maki finally opened her eyes, annoyed and about to burst up. Who the hell might be calling her at this hour? She picked up her phone and answered with a rather annoyed tone in her voice.

"This is Nishikino, what can I do for you at this time of the day?"

" _ **Dr. Nishikino"**_ when Maki heard the voice of the person in the other line, she was astonished how sexy and husky that voice was. The voice left a deep impression on her, and was not able to reply that fast.

"W-Who is this?" Maki stuttered

" _ **I'm the newly recruited surgeon. I have an appointment with you at 8:30 am today."**_

"But it's not even 8:30 am"

" _ **Dr. Nishikino, I'm sorry to inform you but it's already 9:30 am. I've been waiting here in the hospital for about an hour. The nurse gave me your number so that I can contact you and verify my appointment."**_

Hearing the other person's remark, Maki looked at her table clock and noticed that it is already 9:30 am. Feeling a little humiliated, Maki bid farewell to the other person and immediately got ready. She took a bath, picked her best clothes, fed her dog, and gathered her things. When she got out of her house on the way to the garage, she noticed some reporters outside. She got annoyed on how the timing of her bad luck was on the spot.

The moment Maki was already on her car, she immediately started it. As she was driving, she sent one of the staff to accompany the new recruit for a while. The young doctor also had a self-reflection inside her car. She can't believe that she overslept, causing her to get late for the very first time on her work. Maki can't believe that her perfect no-late and no-absent record was stained now. The young doctor felt dejected. She feels like it's the end of the world.

Arriving at the hospital, Maki left her belongings inside of her car for the sake of going inside and accompanying the new recruit in an ultra fast pace. Her grace and sophistication suddenly evaporated as she dashed inside the Nishikino Medical Center. All the staffs looked at her, but she just gave them an intimidating glare and continued dashing.

"Nurse Reina, where is the new recruit?" Maki asked one of the nurses that is currently on the nurses' quarter

"Ah, the new surgeon, think she's on the waiting area in front of your office" Nurse Reina smiled.

Maki, this time around, walked on the way towards her office. When she arrived, she saw some nurses crowding. A little curious about what is happening, Maki decided to observe for a little while, until the nurse notice her at least.

"Kyaaa~ you are so cool and hot at the same time, Dr. Yazawa!" one nurse squealed

"Dr. Yazawa, can I get your number?" one nurse was blushing

"Dr. Yazawa~~~" another nurse fangirled

"Cutiepies, one at a time please. This doctor ain't going anywhere" this time around, Maki heard the same voice from the other line. Getting a feeling that this "Dr. Yazawa" is newbie, Maki decided to step up and end the whole foolishness of the nurses. Maki decided to confront the newbie that was standing just a meter away from her.

"Dr. Yazawa, if you are here for the sake of flirting, you didn't have to call me so early in the morning to inform me that I am already late for our appointment." The moment she heard someone addressing her in a sarcastic tone, Dr. Yazawa turned around and saw a raging Maki. She managed to smile a little and was not intimidated by Maki.

Maki on the other hand, she was astonished for the second time because of Dr. Yazawa's looks. The surgeon is sexy, smoking hot, and everything nice in her opinion. She can't help it but stare at her jet black hair and her ruby eyes. Her little smile was full of sweetness and a little hint of spice. Maki can't explain everything that was happening. For the first time in her life, she considered someone as sexy, smoking hot, and everything nice.

 _What the hell are you thinking, Nishikino Maki?!_

"Dr. Yazawa, if you still want to get oriented then follow me inside my office. As for you nurses, go back to your quarters!"

"You didn't need to shout you know." Dr. Yazawa spoke, prompting Maki to hear her sexy and husky voice again.

"Ugh!" Maki felt annoyed on how Dr. Yazawa took things lightly. The young doctor walked towards her office with Dr. Yazawa on her side. When they got inside, Maki motioned Dr. Yazawa to sit in front of her.

"Are you annoyed at me?" Dr. Yazawa asked Maki with such cutesy eyes. Maki had the urge to stare at those eyes a little more but she suddenly remembered what they are here for and snapped out.

"No, Dr. Yazawa. I'm definitely NOT annoyed." Maki replied with a hint of sarcasm

"I see, then it's time for introductions right?"

"I'm sure you already know me, so it's just you who needs to introduce yourself"

"No, I don't really know your name. It may sound impolite but, I don't really have a clue."

"E-Eh?" Maki felt a little embarrassed hearing Dr. Yazawa's remark. She can't believe that there is someone in Japan that doesn't know about her, someone who doesn't know that she is the current youngest general medicine doctor in the whole country.

"To start the introductions, I'm Yazawa Nico. 22 years old. I hope we get along well" Nico smiled again that made Maki feel hot even though the air condition was already turned on to the max.

"I'm Nishikino Maki. 20 years old. I hope we get along well too"

"You are stunning you know, how about we go for a date after our shift?" Nico smiled like a child and in a flirty way (there's no in between). Feeling shy and annoyed at the same time because of Nico's remarks, Maki just rolled her eyes and sighed.

 _There's no way I'm gonna get along well with this big flirt!_


	3. Episode 2

**Author's Note: The next update will be in next month. I need to take a rest for the time being. The pace of this story is rather fast because of certain reasons, you'll eventually find it out in the later chapters XD**

* * *

 **Episode 2: Fast Pace**

"Kyaa~ Dr. Yazawa~"

It's only been a week since Nico started working at the Nishikino Medical Center yet, majority of the nurses there were already her fan girls. It's only been a week, yet Maki felt it was endless torture having Nico around the hospital. The young doctor was getting so annoyed at the fact that every single nurse squeals whenever Nico did something cool for them. She can't concentrate with all the noises outside of her office, and it irks her to the bones, to the nerve; basicallyirks her to the whole system of her body.

Sighing, Maki grabbed her mug and drank the remaining coffee in it. She wanted to have a vacation for a while and escape the most annoying thing in the world in the form of Yazawa Nico. Maki thought about it for a second but immediately scraped the idea of having a vacation, she had so much work to do and having a vacation will make her work loads pile up. The young doctor sighed for the umpteenth time today.

"Kyaa~ Dr. Yazawa~"

Hearing another squeal, Maki told herself to calm down. She told herself to just finish reading and signing the important documents. It's bad for her to get stressed on times like this. She can't handle being stressed in the middle of workloads.

"Kyaa~ Dr. Yazawa~"

The moment she heard another squeal, Maki immediately stood up from her chair in a pissed manner. That squeal was the last straw and she had enough of nuisance. She opened her door and appeared before the nurses with dark auras surrounding her, immediately intimidating the nurses and causing them to stop flirting with Nico for a while. Nico on the other hand, she was rather calm and was not fazed with Maki's hint of rage. Instead of getting intimidated, Nico just smiled sweetly at Maki.

"All of you are terminated! I don't want to see your faces here starting tomorrow! I don't need any nuisance in this hospital! The last time I checked, this is neither a brothel nor a bar. Now scram!" Maki can't contain any of her rages anymore and had to scream like that. The nurses walked away with sad faces as Nico looked at them with pity. Maki was about to go back to her office when she heard Nico saying her name in a husky voice.

"Maki"

"Where are your manners, Dr. Yazawa? You are supposed to address me with 'Dr.' equipped in my name" Maki replied in a sarcastic tone and rolled her eyes. Feeling the irony in Maki's reply, Nico chuckled a bit. Hearing that chuckle, Maki looked at Nico with rage.

"You're funny, Maki. You just asked me about my manner's whereabouts. Have you tried asking the same question to yourself?" Nico looked at the raging Maki while her ruby eyes turning 50 shades darker.

"What do you mean about that? You are not supposed to talk to me that way. Remember, I'm still your superior. I can terminate you any time I want. Oops, I forgot that I already terminated you."

"Now you're acting like a little kid. You are too immature to be a doctor. You're full of ironies that are too poisonous even for your own good."

"You don't make any sense right now. I'm going back to work." Maki was about to walk away and do her thing again when Nico grabbed her by the arm and looked at her with eyes full of rage.

"See? You're full of ironies. You ask me about my manners, yet you can't ask the same question to yourself. If you really have manners, you wouldn't terminate those poor nurses right in front of me. Better yet, you wouldn't terminate them for such small reasons. Those nurses have been working their ass off since last night and was about to finish their shifts in a minute or two. I complimented them so they can feel better after a long day of work. They did not study nursing for 4 years just to be terminated by someone who clearly doesn't have any manners. You may be a genius, Nishikino Maki, but you clearly lack good attitude; that bad attitude of yours will get you nowhere." Nico explained her point clearly and did not care even if the people inside the hospital are looking in their way. Unlike Maki, Nico doesn't need to protect her reputation and doesn't give any shit about it. The surgeon just does what she needs to do, and the rest is up to others. That is Yazawa Nico's principle in life, the exact opposite of Maki's.

"I don't care about what you are saying. I need to do my work so let me go! I'll send you a resignation fee so don't worry!" Maki yanked her arm from Nico's grip and started walking towards her office. Those documents won't sign itself you know?

"Maki, even though you're cranky as fuck, I still want to date you after our shift!" Nico shouted playfully and proceeded to run away. Maki blushed hard when she heard what the surgeon had said. She was so embarrassed because many people heard that and looked at her while snickering. The young doctor wanted to disappear on the spot because of a certain flirt's act.

 _I changed my mind. I won't terminate the nurses and that big flirt Yazawa for a while. I need revenge on what Yazawa has done to my reputation._

* * *

Maki continued working her ass off until her shift ended. A lot has happened today and she needed good rest. She looked at the clock and found out that it is still 7:30 in the evening. She can still watch a movie or dine outside. It's rare for her to finish her work that fast and was excited about her "mini day-off". When she exited her office, she saw Nico in front with a bouquet of roses on her hand. When their eyes met, Nico smiled sweetly that it made Maki look away.

"Why are you here?" Maki asked while eyeing Nico from head to toe.

"I'm here to say sorry. I should've not said those to you earlier. Maybe I went a little too far and was harsh or rude, I guess. We should've been quieter earlier. I forgot to consider your feelings, and I'm the one at fault. So I bought you these flowers as a way of saying sorry." Nico explained in her cutesy form making Maki blush again.

"I don't need those flowers you are holding, you big flirt. All I need is for you to go home and to come here tomorrow. I changed my mind and won't terminate you and those nurses. One more thing, stop acting as if we're close friends of some sort. You just started working here last week so please don't act like you've been working here for the past 2 years. This is not a television show where in the events go by that easy and fast." Maki explained

"You could've just told from the beginning that you don't want to be my friend, rather explaining things and make them complicated. Maybe you lack common sense too."Nico smirked as she said the last sentence. It took 5 seconds before Maki can realize what Nico has said. Getting annoyed all of a sudden, Maki tried to punch Nico on the face but the surgeon caught her hand before Maki can punch anything. Whilst holding her wrist with one hand, Nico looked at Maki dead in the eye and said

"I still want to date you after our shifts even though you lack logical reasoning and common sense." after she said those to Maki, the surgeon handed down the flowers and immediately dashed. Maki blushed again up until her ear and felt a little annoyed that the big flirt got her again. Maki made a mental note to punch her straight in the face once she sees her tomorrow first thing in the morning.

"In the end, she made no sense at all. How is explaining my point regarding the things she do that makes me annoyed and common sense connected? I don't understand her. She's really weird" Maki muttered in her breath while still holding the flowers.

 _But that big flirt sure knows how to pick exquisite flowers. I guess this bouquet of roses will look good on the vase Kotori-senpai made for me._

* * *

"You don't know how much stress that newbie has caused me for the past few days she's been in the hospital. My old life was gone because of her, harmony became chaos and it pisses me off!"

"Uh huh"

"Then she told me things and even insulted me! She dared doing that in her 7th day of work! Things happened in a fast pace."

Rin and Hanayo tried to console Maki as she complains her current situation with her two close friends. The couple was so shocked when Maki arrived at their restaurant and ordered 3 glasses of beer (Maki is not the type of person to drink beer, the young doctor preferred wines and spirit instead). Both of them knew that Maki was really under tremendous stress and is really worried since the young doctor lives all by herself. They just sighed in disbelief.

The three of them were still talking lots of things, when Rin suddenly grew silent. Noticing the silence of Rin, Hanayo looked at her and asked what's wrong.

"I was just thinking about Maki-chan has said earlier" she replied

"What did I said earlier?" Maki ask in a tipsy voice

"You mentioned that the surgeon is only 22 years old right?"

"Ah yes, that son of a bitch is only 22 years old"Maki replied before drinking her beer again.

"If she's only 22 years old and is now a surgeon, wouldn't that make her a genius too?" Rin closed her eyes for a brief moment and had her arms crossed on her chest as thinks.

"Now I'm confused, honey" Hanayo pouted

"Let me explain it clearly, to be a doctor you need at least 4 years of undergraduate course. Then you need another 4 years in medical school plus 2 to 5 years of residency, internship, or seminars to gain specializations in the medical field. I'm not sure if what I said was accurate but I'm sure that's the minimum requirement."

"If Maki-chan entered Medical School at the age of 10, then could it be possible that surgeon-san also entered the medical school at the age of 10 or much younger"

"Then you have a worthy rival now, Maki nya!" Rin smiled

"Come to think of it, after she performed another miraculous surgery the other day, the patient's family was crying in happiness. Apparently the success rate of the surgery was only 3%, and it will be a miracle if the patient survives. But that asshole pulled the surgery so well that the veteran surgeons in our hospital were so ashamed of their ownskills and decided to have a seminar about surgery again."

"I see~ then she must be a good surgeon. Don't terminate such genius, your hospital is blessed to have 2 genius working there~ and speaking of genius, is he still bothering you?" Hanayo pointed out.

"Who?" Rin was curious and looked at Hanayo with a pout in her face.

"Dr. Miyazawa, one of Maki's suitors that turned into a stalker when Maki rejected him in front of his peers. He's creepy in my opinion; he should go to jail too." Hanayo explained

"Dr. Miyazawa? Isn't that the same doctor facing crime charges for malpractice?" Rin asked

"Yeah, I remember that creepy dude. I filed a restraining order against him, he's not following me ever since. And yes, that doctor is currently"

"Good to hear that, I'm just worried about you Maki-chan" While looking at Hanayo, then young doctor can tell that her friend is indeed worried about her. Even though she's scary and rude when stressed, the young doctor was thankful to have friends like Hanayo and Rin.

* * *

The young doctor spent at least 3 hours inside Hanayo and Rin's restaurant. She feels refreshed after she left the premises. Maki was about to go inside her car when she suddenly remembered about the famous cake shop just 3 stores beside her friends' restaurant. She then decided to pay a visit on the said cake shop and check whether it is still open or not.

Maki was humming while walking down the streets. When she saw the cake shop still open, she decided to come inside and buy their local bestseller. But before she can do that, someone covered her mouth and dragged her to a dark alleyway. Maki felt a little scared when she heard the person talk.

"We meet again, Nishikino Maki. I've been waiting for this day all of my life." When Maki noticed that familiar voice, her fright evolved into a rage. She was so pissed that Miyazawa was still following whenever she goes even though she filed a restraining order against him.

"Maki… my dear Maki…" Miyazawa attempted to kiss Maki but the young doctor used her elbow to hurt Miyazawa in the stomach. The impact of Maki's elbow was so strong that the creepy doctor has let go of Maki to ease the pain in his stomach. Maki used that chance to escape from the creepy doctor.

Maki ran to escape the alleyway but Miyazawa was catching up to her. Before the young doctor can even shout for help, Miyazawa took a hold of her again. This time around, Miyazawa gripped Maki on the neck and attempted to strangle her as hard as he can. Maki was grasping for air and wanted to kick the creepy doctor in the groin, but sadly she can't do anything. The young doctor secretly wished that someone will come out of the blue, and save her ass out.

Her wish came true when she heard foot steps, making Miyazawa turn around. The person appeared and punched the creepy doctor straight in the face. After giving him a punch, that person immediately gave Miyazawa a round house kick and a kick on the balls. When the person noticed that Miyazawa is incapable of fighting back and was lying lifelessly on the ground, the person took Maki by the hand and pulled her as they escape from the alleyway.

When they managed to escape, the moonlight illuminated the face of that person. The person who just saved her was none other Yazawa Nico. The young doctor felt herself blush while looking at the surgeon who was currently panting and wiping the sweat on her face. When Nico felt someone staring at her, she looked at Maki with such a serious expression that made the young doctor gulped.

"You shouldn't be outside at this time of the day." Nico said flatly after she yanked Maki's hand from her grip. Maki wanted to reply her with a hint of sarcasm, but for some reasons she can't do it at all.

"Sorry…" Maki replied with while her head was down. She felt ashamed of herself for being like this. She felt unusual about herself. She shouldn't be intimidated by her, she can do whatever she wants and the surgeon had nothing to do with it.

"You don't need to say sorry… just go home now…" after Nico said that, she looked at Maki straight in the eye. Her eyes were redder than usual, Nico's fragrant scent also reached Maki's nose, and the young doctor liked it. It's her first time seeing Nico like that; she thinks she's hotter than usual being serious just like that. The young doctor realized what she just thought and snapped out of herself.

"Maki…" Nico spoke again using her husky voice.

"Y-Yes…?" Maki stuttered

"Please take care of yourself, because I'm not always there to act as your knight in shining armor." After she said those, Nico walked away leaving Maki dumbfounded.

"Maki! Remember that I still want to date you after our shifts even though you are wimpy!

"That big flirt…"

Maki was feeling stressed all of a sudden as she was driving. She remembered that today is Sunday so she immediately turned out the radio.

 _Hello folks! This is DJ Honoka and you are listening to the "Honky Honk with Honoka" segment! Hoo! Tonight, we got so many letter reading to do~ You folks are so energized in telling us your problems! Thank you very much! So before we proceed, here is the question for tonight: "Describe someone you hate or someone that annoys you"._

"Has a tied up jet black hair, pale complexion, ruby eyes, and… has an annoying attitude"

* * *

 ***ring* *ring***

"Hello?"

" _ **It's me."**_

"What do you want?"

" _ **Have you thought about what I said the last time I call?"**_

"Like I told you before, I won't operate your goddamn boss!"

" _ **Why are you so hard headed, prodigy-san? There is no point if you keep resisting. Besides, we'll pay you enough to sustain your needs for the next 50 years."**_

"I don't want to do it! I have my pride and won't operate a devil just because of money. There are more surgeons that are way better than me! How about you go ahead and ask them instead?!"

" _ **If what you are saying is easy like ABC, then I should've not called you in the first place. You know prodigy-san; you are so ungrateful to the person who spent tons of money just for you to graduate in Med School."**_

"Don't you ever use the Med School card… it has nothing to do with everything…"

" _ **If you still insist that you won't do such operations, then maybe it's time for me do some things to make you say yes"**_

"…Like what?"

" _ **Killing your siblings for instance"**_

"Fuck you! Don't ever hurt my siblings! I swear to the motherfucking God that I'll cut your penis off once I see you again!"

" _ **Then do what I say. Come here next week, you still remember the address right?"**_

"… Give me time to think about it…"

" _ **I'll give you 3 days, but if you don't cooperate with us, you know what will happen."**_

"I know…"

 **[TBC]**


End file.
